If They Knew
by Ancient Egyptian Dreams
Summary: [Prt 2 Reposted]Lizzie’s been with the Teen Titans for about a year now, helping them fight crimes and defeat villains. Then she's told that shes betrothed, and he's someone closer than she thought as well as Slade's nephew! full sum inside
1. Chapter I

Disclaimer: Why do people have to do this anyways? OF COURSE I don't own the Teen Titans!

A/N: To understand this story, you should read the first part, "The 6th Titan."

This story is re-posted. I had written this story already, but I felt that it could be improved.

Full Summery:

(Part 2.2) Lizzie is back! She's been with the Teen Titans for about a year now; helping them fight crimes, defeat villains... but something happens that is connected with Lizzie's royal position: She's betrothed! Not only that - she has no idea that he is someone closer to her than she thought. Slade is back as well, not just looking for Lizzie, but for Robin too... (RE -POSTED/-DONE)

* * *

"Where are you taking me? Why?"

"To nowhere. Slade has given me orders."

A six year old girl who was dressed in a long, pink, lacey nightgown held a man's hand while walking down a dank hallway. She had been whimpering and asking questions for the past fifteen minutes, completely irritating the man and having himself swear he was going too quit his job if he ever had another mission like this one.

"Why?" The little girl repeated her question.

"Because Slade told me to! Now hurry up!"

"Where's my dolly? I want my dolly! Get her for me!"

The angry man tightened his grip "There'll be no more of that 'dolly.' Now hurry up, you're lagging behind!"

The girl tried to escape the man's grasp. "Let me go! You're being mean to me! And I don't want to visit Mr. Slade!"

"You are going to visit Slade, like it or not. And if you keep whining, you can kiss that stupid doll of yours good-bye."

Irritated, the small child walked along the floor, giving squinted eyes, a pout-y lip, and a look that said "Talk to me, and I'll bite you hard." The man pushed opened a door, practically having to pull the six year old in. Slade sat on a throne-like chair, smiling devilishly…

BEEP - BEEP - BEEP - BEEP - BEEP-

"What-? Oh, great, _six_? Ermph…" A fifteen year old teenager slammed the alarm clock's snooze button, wishing to get some more sleep. She pulled the black covers over her head, yawning. Unfortunately for her, sleep was not something Lizzie's brain decided. She gave up, and thought that if she was quiet enough she could slip away to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Lizzie put on her maroon robe, and silently went out the door.

Lizzie had finished gulping down her drink, and put the glass down into the sink.

But then she heard footsteps. Someone must be there. Lizzie's eyes darted this way and that, listening for anything more, then relaxed. She walked to the steel door, seeing Robin go up the stairs to the top of the Tower. Lizzie followed, and then went beside him when he sat on the edge of the building.

"What are you doing up this early?" The princess asked, sitting at his left, hugging her knees. Lizzie's soft curls at the ends of her hair seemed to wave when the breeze blew at her face.

"I thought no one was up. You?"

"Oh, just a stupid alarm going off too early. Is there somethin' on your mind?"

Robin sighed. "Slade."

Lizzie's eyes looked to the side. "What about him?"

"He keeps coming back every time I think I got him."

Lizzie knew the Boy Wonder was right. Every time Slade pops up and the Titans defeat or even kill him, they always find him week's later back and running, creating plans and destroying things. It was like the villain must have "ctrl copied" his brain and pasted it into his Slade clones'. "Yeah… it kinda gets boring after a while, to tell you the truth… There's no satisfaction in defeating him anymore."

"I know."

There was a moment of silence. Lizzie broke it, saying, "So, do you have a family?"

Robin's teeth clenched. "No, not that I know of. If I do, or if they're even still alive, I would be surprised." he paused. "You're lucky you have one."

Lizzie rolled her eyes and laughed in her throat. "Maybe, but at least you don't have any trying to persuade you to take your place at the throne."

Robin picked up a rock, hurling it towards the lake. "But they love you. I have no family to love _me_."

"To be honest, I don't feel free around them. There's always that air that they only know me as 'heir to the throne.' I only feel free around the Titans, where I can help people… defeat the bad guys... have no limits on the slices of pizza…"

Robin had to laugh at the last part. He was about to say something soon afterwards, but clamped his mouth shut. Could he tell her?

* * *

Afterwards…

**KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK. **

"Who is it?" Lizzie asked, finishing up a picture of Samaga on her lap.

A green teenager about 14 years old walked into the room. "It's Beastboy. Your parents are here."

"Already! Uh, tell them I'll be right down." Lizzie raced to her walk-in closet, grabbed a pair of pumps, crammed her feet into them and hurriedly ran to her parents, the rulers of Samaga.

Lizzie curtsied, like her mother had taught her to.

"You're early." Lizzie was trying to endure the pain of her feet, which were still sore from defeating a bank robber some short time ago.

Lizzie looked up from her curtsied and noticed that the living room wasn't clean. Oh man was she going to kill Beastboy later.

"Early? I'd say right on time. See?" King Louis pointed to a nearby clock, "4:30. Just like we said we would."

Actually, it was really _3_:30, but Lizzie wasn't about to argue. The princess offered the couch to her parents. "So… um… you wanna sit down?"

Lizzie's mother started, "Ahh, yes-"

"Ooo… what does this do?" Katie, who had traveled along with Lizzie's parents and now was in the Titans' living room, was touching and playing with everything and anything she could get her hands on, just to annoy Beastboy. She grabbed and pressed a red button on a remote.

Beastboy ran and tried to grab the remote from Katie, but she kept her grasp. "NOOOO! Not that button! It will-"

**Pheeewwww… BAM!**

"-Activate the torpedo."

Katie giggled nervously. "Heh heh… Oops."

Katie's older sister shot a firm glare. "Katie, stop touching everything."

Beastboy grinned and stuck out his tongue at Katie, "Yeah, stop touching everything."

Lizzie shook her head hopelessly and then looked back to her parents. "Anyways…"

"Well, you see, when you were only a year old, as the Samaganian tradition, you were betrothed to Prince Richard, of Ayoria."

"P-Prince _w-who?_" Lizzie stuttered, eyes bugged and mouth dropped. She glanced at Robin, who she could tell was trying to cover up his shock.

"His name is Prince Richard of Ayoria. He should be about 17 now." Queen Karii fumbled with her fingers.

"S-Should be?" Lizzie questioned, still disturbed at the news flash.

"As it happens to be, the last time we saw him was when he was only four years of age."

Lizzie counted the time on her fingers. "So it's been fourteen years? I'm to get married to someone who you haven't even seen in fourteen years!" Lizzie slumped down onto the couch. She stared blankly at nothing in particular, trying to digest everything.

"But Mrs. Demettra," Cyborg was just as disturb as his princess friend, "Lizzie said she didn't want to be queen. Why would she still have to marry?"

"There is still the fact that she is still a princess. Honestly, I wish she didn't have to go through it, but the Ayorians and we have already made the decision—and I'm afraid it cannot be changed." The queen sighed. She placed her hand on her daughter's knee. "I _am_ sorry, dear Lizzie, but it must be done."

Starfire asked, "When is the ceremony to be performed?"

"In a week."

* * *

Robin came up to Lizzie's door. He could hear her sobbing and talking to herself about Samaga. "Um, Liz? Can I come in, or…?"

Lizzie repositioned herself and wiped tears out of her eyes. She took a deep breath and said, "Sure, come in."

The door opened; Robin walked in.

Robin came nearer to Lizzie, and sat himself on her desk's chair, which was by her bed. "Well... I - I mean _we_ – are going to miss you."

Lizzie smiled lightly. "Yeah, me too. I'm going to miss your company."

Robin looked around Lizzie's room. He saw a Teen Titans picture as her desktop, and beside that, there was a picture of him and Lizzie when they had gone ice skating.

Lizzie saw what he was staring at and said, "Remember when Raven was trying to lift up Beastboy with her powers?"

"And then Beastboy was holding Raven and they started to wobble?" Robin asked.

"And Cyborg crashed into them."

"Then Starfire pretended to be a ballerina and toppled over them all?" The two giggled.

"Beastboy swore never to ice-skate again for a few years, because of the memory of his tongue getting stuck to it."

This time they burst out laughing.

* * *

"Sir, there is very disturbing news, sir."

"What now?"

"I spied on the Teen Titans. The marriage is in session."

"Do they know who he is?"

"Not that I know of, sir."

"And they never will!"

* * *

Lizzie, in a blue t-shirt and jean flares, began to pack up.

She folded her clothes neatly and set them in her maroon backpack. Once she got to her costume, she touched the volcano on it and put it in a bag. She then took her T-communicator that the Titans had given her and stashed it on the side. Once she had gotten to the pictures of herself and Robin, she started to choke up tears.

Once downstairs, Lizzie was squashed by Starfire hugging her. "We shall miss you much." Beastboy couldn't comfort the thought of Lizzie not being there to laugh--and ignore--his jokes. "Me, too."

The princess smiled sadly. She held out her hand for Beastboy to shake. Unfortunately for him, Lizzie had picked the oldest trick in the book; instantly he was electrified.

Lizzie grinned. "Sorry, but I couldn't leave without getting' ya back for your practical jokes."

Beastboy woozily replied, "Yeah… ya got me back…"

Raven just gave a quick "Bye, Liz." in her usual mono-toned voice.

Cyborg handed Lizzie a game-cube controller.

"This is my controller." Lizzie took the controller, staring blankly at it.

"Yeah, I wanted you to have it."

"Uh, thanks. I don't know if they have video games in Samaga, though."

Lizzie then came to Robin. She struggled against it, but she knew couldn't control it any longer. Lizzie hugged her friend, a tear rolling down her cheek. "I'm really gonna miss you."

She released Robin, and (with game controller in hand) then backed away slowly to her taxi. "Goodbye, you guys!" Then, under her breath, she said, "And to the rest of my life."

* * *

Fretting, the Ayorain queen scuttled back and forth. "What if they think… What if he's… What if…" She heaved deep sigh.

Oh, what was she thinking? Of course the wedding wasn't going to happen; the Samaganians knew that Richard ran away. But still, there was something worrying her. She never was sure the royal family of Samaga received her letters and holograms. No one ever replied to them.

And that Prince Stephan, the late King Aaron's only brother, who always pretending to have sympathy towards the queen, was a total creep. Queen Loriline hated him completely, yet there was no evidence of treason or any other criminal acts that would lock him away forever, which the queen desperately wanted to do. He was always playing the "good guy", yet also twiddling with Loriline's emotions this way and that.

The Ayorian queen carefully took a framed picture down off a mantel, and sat down onto a wood chair. She followed her index finger along the outline of her son, Richard's, head. He was a yellow t-shirt, and cargo pants. His head was down, looking up as if he had done something wrong. She could remember exactly what her son was saying before the picture was taken ten years ago at the palace grounds, when he was seven. _"Mommy, I don't want my picture taken. I hate pictures. They're stupid."_ She chuckled softly.

"Ah, Lori… how is my lovely queen doing today?" A man walked in. He was tall and well built of forty. His hair was blonde, his beard was beginning to gray, and his left eye was green (his right eye was gone, covered up with a patch). His skin was almost like leather, tanned and tough. He was wearing a navy blue suit, with polished black shoes. He knelt down before the queen and kissed her hand, then stood up.

"Stephan… Now haven't you heard of knocking?" Loriline said as she stood up to put the picture back. Making sure Stephan wasn't looking; she wiped the hand that he had kissed on her dress quickly. "Stephan, are you sure that the Samaganian know of Richard's disappearance?"

The prince ignored her. "Today is a wonderful day, now isn't it, Lori? The sun is shining, the birds are singing, the children are playing… Why don't we go outside and enjoy it for ourselves?"

Before she could object, the queen was swept away to the palace grounds.

* * *

Just as Lizzie was about to exit her black stretch limousine, she was greeted by a boy around her age in black suit, black shoes and a red striped tie. His white shirt was un-tucked, the only un-formal thing in his outfit. "Hey, cuz." he greeted.

She looked up. "'Cuz'?"

"Mine name's Kenshii; you're dad's sister is my mom. Hello and welcome to Samaga! May I help you with your bags?" He shot a huge grin at his cousin, who was staring at him with un-familiarly.

"What? Oh, sure. They're right-"

Suddenly the boy vanished. "Okay…" Lizzie arched her brow. Then she saw Kenshii at the palace steps, carrying her bags up the stairs. "Uh, THANK YOU!" Lizzie yelled over to him.

"DON'T THINK ABOUT IT!" the teenager replied over his shoulder and set the bags down. Lizzie walked over to him, and then Kenshii served as a palace guide until they reached her bedroom, where the ceiling was fifteen feet tall and the room itself was humongous. Kenshii said "Nice to meet chya." and bid her goodbye as he closed the large double-doors behind him.

"Sheesh! This is huge – and it's only a bedroom! Man if only the Titans could see this…" She set her bags down onto the marble floor; it echoing throughout the room. Lizzie began to walk over to her bad, and then started to run. She plopped herself on the large, bed with bedposts. The comforters were like huge, down pillows, and the sheets were luxuriously soft. Her room in the Tower was nothing compared to this, she thought to herself. She could actually get used to this. Lizzie hit herself. "Lizzie! Listen to what you're saying! I thought you_ missed_ the Titans!" she scolded herself.

Meanwhile, back at the tower…

"What are we to do with it?" Starfire said, in her sweet, concerned voice.

"Just keep it as a guest room?" And there was Beastboy, the comedy relief, but this time not cracking jokes.

Raven then spoke, "Or just not do anything at all."

Cyborg talked next. "It's probably the best thing to do. Right, Robin?"

"I don't know. I don't know anything right now." Robin left the room, leaving the Teen Titans standing there.

* * *

MWAHA! I got it done! –wipes away sweat- Please review! -Ancient Egyptian Dreams 


	2. Chapter II

Disclaimer: Unfortunately for me, I do not own the Teen Titans, but I have a plan to take over them! MWHAHA! Shush - keep it a secret, please. ;D

Antimattermanticore: Hey, thanks for your review!

Oh, this story's going to be a lot different. Some scenes aren't going to be in here, but instead new, better action/suspense packed ones. Just keep reading to find out what I mean! –Evil laughter-

DarkMale: Thanks so much for your review. Well, to answer your questions just read on till the end. I don't like giving things away to early. :P

A/N: EEP I PRESSED THE CAPS LOCK! – Uh, hi. I needed to catch your attention :P I just need to say that instead of the marriage ceremony (in the story) being performed in a week, it'll be about a month or two, 'k?

* * *

"Titans, go!" Robin ordered. Again the Teen Titans found Slade and his decoys stirring up destruction.

Something was different with this Slade scene, though. Robin noticed a woman with black hair and hazel eyes in the distance. She must've been in her late thirties, at the least. She looked like she had been forced to watch this fight; she looked away each time one of the Titans was hurt. "Make it all stop…" she mouthed, her eyes welling up with tears.

Robin didn't understand. Why was she here? Was she Slade's girlfriend? The Boy Wonder shuddered at the thought.

Slade had picked his opponent, and unsurprisingly, it was Robin.

Slade came at the Boy Wonder, running at full speed. The Titan blocked the villain's fist attack, holding it then twisting Slade over. Quickly the man got up, plunging his fists and making Karate moves towards the teenager. Robin dodged each hit, playing the offence and defense role at the same time.

All of the sudden, Slade stopped, as if frozen.

The confused Titans looked towards the woman, who they noticed was now acting differently; outstretching her hand and keeping a firm eye on Slade. The villain tried moving his head, with no avail.

This woman was controlling Slade.

"Get out. Get out now. And don't you ever come back." the woman ordered the Titans, still holding her hand out and keeping her eyes locked on her victim.

This was his chance. Robin could easily take Slade down, once and for all. But now someone was telling him to leave the scene, right then and there. "But, we're so close…" he muttered.

The lady's power over Slade was slipping at each second. "Go now! Now I tell you! Leave this place! Or you all too shall perish slowly, like I have."

They could tell that they wouldn't have much time till Slade came back to life, so half reluctantly they left, unable to do anything, or ask what she had meant.

----

They thought everyone was asleep, but they were wrong. Snuggled up in her sheets, the Samaganian princess cried herself to sleep.

The only thing Lizzie had gotten used after the couple weeks she dwelled in the palace was her giant bedroom and the great food. The frequent, pathetic princess lessons; the reading of large, thick, boring books; and the frequent snarls and angry hideous glares of the queen's dog, Toto, were completely opposite the fifteen year old princess' idea of the phrase "Home Sweet Home". She was not allowed beyond the large waterfall-like gates, for fear of assassination by Slade or something of the sort. If Beastboy had been with her, there'd be a humor contest for sure.

This thought hurt. Now only a few weeks away from her wedding, there was no time to just lie down and relax, or contact the Titans. Her friends were gone, Beastboy's jokes were gone, and the comfortable feeling was gone… She didn't even know who she was getting married to, and the Ayorians were not replying to any of her parents' messages to them. _Why'd she have to be a princess?_ She asked herself one night. Why couldn't they just leave her alone, all the royal stuff? She just wanted to be with her friends and do what she loved to do – use her powers to help others, in this case being a Teen Titan.

Lizzie remembered when she had first met the Teen Titans; they looked like "freaks", as some might say, in the "Real World" - their odd costumes and confused faces. They were so willing to get help, they so quickly made friends with her. If she had never met them that day, she may have never known who her real parents were, or that the other world even existed. She remembered when she had officially become a Teen Titan; Robin had given Lizzie her own communicator, and her own room. She was in high debt to them, but she knew the Titans didn't see it that way. She missed them so much, even though it had only been two weeks.

She missed a certain someone in midst of the five Titans the most. He was the one she silently cried in the middle of the night about. The thought of being away from him was unbearable. This certain someone was Robin.

----

As soon as they returned to the T-Tower, Robin locked himself away in his room.

The others just sighed, went to their own rooms or just sat around, not talking. There was nothing to say, really, and yet there were so many unanswered questions. The woman, for instance: Who was she? Why was she there? Why did she do what she did? Why did she help them?

Why did they just go?

Robin thought back to the scene. The woman looked oddly familiar. Where had he seen her? He tried to remembering, but nothing came to mind. Something about her was so scared, so sad, as if she wished she were somewhere else. She obviously wasn't for Slade, but who was she – why would Slade bring her there? A long list of questions scrolled in his mind.

Little did Robin know that woman would bring light back into his troubled life.

----

Lizzie decided to explore the palace's vast library. Shelves loaded with books towered above her, making her feel like an ant in a picnic basket. There was something she wanted to see in particular, though. She searched and found exactly what she was looking for – a book on the Ayorian royalties.

She sat down in a comfortable chair and opened the book up. to her surprise, everything was a hologram. When she flipped to the next page, the pictures would be "lifted" off the page, creating a 3-D image. Lizzie came to the Richard Witherlow's family.

A picture played. It showed the Witherlow family tree, then it a synthetic voice asked "What part would you like to see/hear?"

"I want to know more about Prince Richard Witherlow's life." Lizzie answered. To her surprise, the voice answered back "Sorry, I only have pictures before his death. He died of illness when he was eight."

-------

:FLASHBACK:

"The End." King Witherlow said and closed a book, setting it down and smiling at his eight year old son, Richard. "Love ya." he said as he pulled the covers over Richard. "Good n-"

The Ayorian king fell to the floor. A man came in through the open window. He was Stephan, the king's brother. "Sorry, brother. But I've been waiting too long for that precious seat." He noticed the boy, who was shaking, speechless. He was on the floor by his father, crying. Stephan decided to finish off the young heir now, while the boy was still weak. Unfortunately for the murderer, Richard was able to escape by coming up to Stephan's leg and biting it with all his might, then crawling out the window, thought never to be seen again.

* * *

Please review! It's short, I know. But it's one of my better chapters, I think. Hopefully the next chapter will come in a week to maybe even a month, but like always I can't give you an exact date. -Ancient Egyptian Dreams 


End file.
